Morehu
Morehu is a Toa of Iron. Biography Early life Originally a Matoran, Morehu was turned into a Toa. He was active for a few thousands of years among a Toa team. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that some of its members needed protection, a tam of Toa Hagah was formed to protect Makuta Merekk. Morehu was not the leader of the team. Toa Hagah The Toa performed their duties, protecting Merekk and occasionnally going on missions on his behalf. Over time, Merekk upgraded their armor and equipment in order to make them more performant. Merekk had initially implemented failsafes in their new gear in case a conflict would arise between him and the Toa. However, the leader of the team found out about it and had the failsafes removed. When Norik's team rebelled against Teridax, Merekk tried to eliminate his Toa Hagah like other Makuta did. However, he was unable to use the failsafes in their gear, and the Toa turned on him with all their upgrades at their disposal. This lead to a vicious battle, during which Morehu and the team's Toa of Magnetism joined their efforts to tear down Merekk's fortress. The Toa batted his machines, and found out that Merekk had found a way to make them, as well as his armor, immune to Iron and Magnetism powers. The battle ended up with Morehu duelling Merekk after his teammates had all been killed or captured. Both opponents survived, and Morehu escaped. On the run Morehu spent the next centuries on the run from the Brotherhood's agents, unable to expose the Brotherhood's duplicity before the Makuta revealed their true intentions. Rumors His activities during the thousand years following the Great Cataclysm are largely unknown. However, as a Toa of Iron, and thus a serious danger for the Makuta, it can be assumed that he was constantly harassed by the Brotherhood who wanted to eliminate him. It is believed by a few Chroniclers who bothered to research his story that he was somehow involved in the death of Merekk shortly before the invasion of Karda Nui. Following the reconstruction of Spherus Magna, he emigrated on the recreated planet. Abilities & traits As a Toa of Iron, Morehu can create, control and absorb all kinds of metals, including metallic Protodermis. This made him extremely dangerous to most opponents, since he could manipulate armors and could, should he decide to, rip anyone apart or manipulate the mechanical parts of his enemies' bodies. Mask & tools Morehu wears a Great Hau, allowing him to create shields to protect himself from incoming attacks. He carried a sword, though he was able to alter its structure and turn it into any other melee weapon. Merekk gifted him with a launcher and made several upgrades on his armor, including a pair of wings that allow him limited flight as well as to hover on short distances. Trivia *"Morehu" in maori means "survivor". *Morehu may be used freely by anyone seeing a use for him. However, in every story including him, Bionicledufutur must be cited as his original creator.